Gal
Summary A user of light aurament. Pronounced Gaul, as in, Galeem or Galant While initially a typical Adventurer archetype, going out on adventures for the good of all and the sake of the light, he eventually had such a mindset fundamentally altered. As he came across a beast of chaos and darkness, he was able to easily obliterate it… only to receive a dark and intensely vivid vision, of just the things his heroics facilitate. The more overlooked things of society, like slavery, wanton and random acts of violence, among over things. He dismissed it, after all, it was nothing but a petty beast trying to sway him from the righteous path. Such an ideal couldn't really hold up. As if Fate was corrected to accommodate, he saw a woman, begging for the life of her and her son, being hanged out of charges of witchcraft. But, more venomous, was the leader being someone Gal actually helped earlier in catching a criminal who tried to take the lives of many. But the truth of those claims seemed to unravel at the scene before him. He didn't know what to do, but, a call for help near the Dreamdew Woods was the only place he could find to go, as he contemplated his nature. As he faced the various opponents along the way, he couldn't find his answer, as his darkness slowly started to build within him, influencing his actions slightly and occasionally lashing out to Gal's terror. But, it reached a head when he confronted the beast within him, who revealed himself to be a hero of times long since past, known as The Mad Dog. As the Dog revealed that heroics were not always pure, as he himself was a barbaric warrior, who eventually simply turned into a wolf from how dark his being was. Now that he had returned to his true identity, he revealed unto Gal that his heroic status was not started by a genuine righteousness, but rather, influence from a girl, and the satisfaction he gained from receiving glory and praise. Gal of course refused, and a mental battle occurred, shredding apart the flesh of both fighters. But in the end, they were evenly matched in all but one thing: stamina. After all, Gal tried to restrain his own darkness while he fought, but The Mad Dog? He fought directly from the heart. So Gal was soundly defeated, and with the battle's end, he awoke, with his body torn apart by his own darkness repelling against him. Though Saya was able to shortly repair him and put up a barrier, his mind had no way to truly be repaired with such a revelation. But still, he struggled. He held onto his heroism, and pushed onward, as the party made their march to Castle Chaos itself. There, he met the forces of darkness, and seeing Helen, corrupted by Hell itself and wielding it's greatest power, Hellfire, he saw that he could not use his light energeia to try and repel against his own darkness, and summoned the Sun of Dawn to try and crush her with a decisive blow. Though it did damage, even shoving her through kilometers of trees and eventually vaporizing a mountain upon the final impact, he had to finish her with his bare hands, confronting her darkness, and perhaps beating her without resorting to it for himself. A true victory over both her, and himself... But, in the end, he could not nearly manage such a thing. Even when he defeated Helen by turning her very own power against her, his inner darkness persisted, only made more alarming upon him taking a bit of her corruption upon himself. But just before he could take his own life with Hellfire, Helen redirected his hand, letting the blast fly off as she encouraged him to use it against Dragnar or Alhazred, as he would no doubt be able to withstand the corruption long enough to beat them, and then dispose of it afterwards. At that moment, he realized... despite all his selfish nature, despite that his blood was literally blackened by darkness... It didn't matter. He was able to save her in the best way possible, and that, not perfection, is what makes a hero. And so, he accepted his darkness, and went to face off against Alhazred once and for all. Though it wasn't so simple as just facing against her in battle. Even with his tenacity and retorts, Alhazred was nigh unstoppable. Even with all his allies, he only had one remaining option. He followed in her footsteps and found a will to sacrifice, absorbing raw chaos until he was powerful enough to stop her. And even against her turning the chance to win into an illusion, it worked, destroying her ritual and saving the entire land... as Gal fell to his injuries. But, as Gal lemented about how Alhazred likely would never be understood, just as he'll die truly alone, still just hailed as another hero, Rickert managed to heal him, letting him live on to fight another day... Appearance Gal dons nothing special, he simply has white robes that he wears around, usually with the hood up. His clothing beneath that is simply something you'd find on any peasant, a shirt held together by strings and pants in the same fashion. His eyes and hair can shift in color depending on his state, with his hair turning lighter if he is filled with righteous vigor, or darker if his darkness creeps upon him. By the end of the series, it stabilized, relegating itself to a perfect balance, a grey with no more light then dark, and neither of the inverse. Personality Gal initially filled the typical heroic attributes, constantly optimistic, charismatic, a shining light against evil, him seeing such deeds backfire directly upon him made him cold and distant. He still holds onto his heroic ideals, but doesn't really wear them on his face, as he cannot truly muster a smile or bathe in heroic victory. As he progressed, he held disgust to the idea of taking even the slightest amount of credit for all he's done; after all, a sin like pride could not ever be praised in his eyes. And, up to the very last moment, he became a little bit suicidal, hellbent on dying to fulfill the duty he set out for. But, as he realized his true nature, a flawed hero, but a hero nonetheless, he opened up, ready to take back on an air of confidence and lighthearted benevolence. After being thoroughly crushed under the heel of fate, having his arm taken off, the only person he respects dragged off before him, and even being defeated by a simple earth elemental in an attempt to save Raymond, he became as cold as before, with cynicism slowly sinking in as he continues... Personal Statistics Alignment: Initially Lawful Good, but shifted to Neutral Good | Chaotic Good Name: Gal Origin: EVOLVERSE Gender: Male Age: Around the age of 20 Classification: Light and Dark Energeia user Eye Color: Initially golden, but became grey as he was corrupted by Mad Dog's essence. | Pure Grey Hair Color: Initially pure white, but shifted to grey, and constantly shifts depending on how dark his spirit becomes. | Pure Grey Values: Initially heroic actions and saving lives, but such values were shaken, merely being held onto by Gal's sheer will. | A balance between light and darkness, an acceptance of his true state as a hero, and his deeper understanding that true purity is something that simply cannot, nor should, exist in this world. Status: Alive Affiliation: The party Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C via Resonance | High 6-C, Higher with absorption | 6-B, Higher with absorption Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants him Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Extrasensory Perception (for Enhanced Sight, Life Detection and Power Reading), Light Manipulation (Gal is a user of the light aurament, which allows him to use beams of light against his opponents, and refract and nullify light beams used against him), Gravity Manipulation (Can use gravity to bend light and somewhat effect his opponents), limited Darkness Manipulation (In times where he loses control of himself or Mad Dog chooses to use his Energeia for him, Gal can use darkness to restrain or attack targets), Non-Physical Interaction (Energeia and Auramental moves can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Gal is resistant to powers he has displayed, resistance to Elemental Manipulation and various other abilities | Same as before to far greater extent, along with abilities of The Mad Dog as a human, Absorption (Was able to absorb a notable amount of the corruption from Helen via his darkness, then went on to absorb Mad Dog into his being), Hellfire Manipulation | As before, loses Hellfire Manipulation, but gains Attack Reflection via Counter Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to Svectral, who created a pocket dimension similar in size to Mount Olympus), Large Island level via Resonance | Large Island level+ (Comparable to Wu of The Cat's Eye), Higher with Absorption (By absorbing an immense amount of chaos, was able to overpower Alhazred and destroy the altar fueling the Ritual of Rebirth) | Country level (Vaporized the Death's Maw attack with the help of Lilah and Raymond), Higher via absorption, can negate durability via striking internally Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Donovan, who was able to dodge his light beams), Speed of Light via light beams | Relativistic+ (Far faster then before, comparable to The Warrior of Ash, who was compared to Gal's light sorcery), Speed of Light via light beams and darkness | At least Relativistic+, Speed of Light via light beams and darkness Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable in strength to Nephthys Serpens) | At least Class T (Far stronger then before) | Class P (Comparable to Azure, who held back the Death's Maw's attack) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class+ | Country level Durability: Large Mountain level | Large Island level+ | Country level Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to engage the chimera immediately after a fight with Donovan, where he had to spend plenty of energeia, and only ran out due to using The Sun of Dusk. Despite severe internal injuries from his own darkness destroying himself, he was able to still stay conscious and keep fighting throughout the second day. Even after having his Energeia so badly damaged by absorbing raw chaos that using it even a small amount brought him worse pain then Helen's "The Pains of Hell" curse, still managed to stand up to Gabriel in a fight where he had his arm cut off immediately and the bones in his back crack, only being finally incapacitated when he was struck by lightning from Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Up to Kilometers via light manipulation (Some spells go out as far as the eye can see, and Gal's energeia is comparable. His Sun of Dawn traveled to a mountain on the horizon before stopping) Standard Equipment: A medallion, representing both his light and darkness. Standard Tactics: Gal will usually stay comfortable at a range, firing lasers and bending them to hit the opponent. When his enemy actually closes the gap, he will usually respond in kind. He won't use his Smite, unless against an inhuman target. | Gal tends to vary between melee with Black Blood and his usual ranged tactics. Whenever he opportunity presents himself, he will use Smite or Internal attacks against the opponent. Intelligence: Gifted (Greatly experienced in the art of using Energeia, to the point of mastering plenty of techniques easily, and learning how to absorb things using darkness within moments, as well as melee combat.) Weaknesses: Throughout the story, Gal is in conflict with the idea of heroism itself, as the essence of a beast he slayed lingered in his mind. Though, despite such confliction, he still attaches himself to his heroic ideals, and thus refuses to use Darkness Energeia | If he holds onto the ability to manifest Hellfire for too long, he will be corrupted by hell. Hellfire also makes him vulnerable to holy attacks. Note: Gal only maintains Hellfire up to his final fight with Alhazred, and then shortly discards it so to not be corrupted. As a result, it should be specified in the thread itself if Gal has access to this ability. Key: Beginning of Castle Chaos | End of Castle Chaos | Dominion Odyssey Notable Attacks/Techniques Castle Chaos *'Beam:' A simple beam of light, anywhere from a centimeter to 100 centimeters thick. *'Bending:' Using some minor control of gravity, it’s possible to actually bend and warp light. *'Refraction:' Focusing or defocusing a beam of light coming towards someone is an easy way to lower the potency of an attack based on it. *'Smite:' By putting light inside a target instead of outside, the heat generated inside of their bodies will cause them to outright explode. Requires point blank range, and far too bloody with human like targets as opposed to creatures of the dark. *'Healing:' An extra skill Gal once learned from a sage, allowing him to use energeia to create organic matter and heal someone’s wounds. *'Solar Heart:' An attack Gal made on a whim when Donovan attempted to freeze his heart. Gal puts plenty of energeia into his heart, allowing it to glow in a bright and extremely hot light that completely nullified Donovan's attempts and sent him flying back in an explosion from the heat expansion. This technique can't be maintained for long, as it eventually would start to cause Gal's blood to boil. *'The Sun of Dusk/Dawn:' A powerful attack Gal used as a last stand against the Chimera's Terra Torment, it first coats Gal with every last bit of light energeia in his body, then lifts it to the sky and shoves it down back into the opposition in the form of a sun akin projection. *'Shadow restraint:' A technique first used by Mad Dog taking control of Gal's energia, this allows Gal to use solid darkness in order to restrain an opponent, making them much easier to finish off. *'Black Blood:' First a curse induced by his Dark Energeia fighting against him, it shortly became a boon, constantly enhancing his physical abilities and defenses as it flows through his entire body. *'Moon of Pain:' A inverse of The Sun of Dawn, where instead of light, it takes the form of a giant ball of darkness. In the final battle against Alhazred, he used this in conjunction with an immense amount of chaotic energeia to overpower her and finally end the Ritual of Rebirth. Dominion Odyssey Same as before, along with: *'Dark Arm:' After having his arm completely severed by Gabriel in a fashion that would only heal if he so willed it, Gal had to make do using a prosthetic made of Dark Energeia. He can use it to corrupt whatever he touches on contact, and can morph it at will to suit whatever purposes he has. *'Internal striking:' If Gal manages to get Dark Energeia into someone's body, he can easily use it to destroy them from the inside out, tearing apart veins and organs. This can also be used in conjunction with a beam of light, first blasting the opponent and then filling them with darkness. *'Counter:' Using the inherent ability to corrupt attacks and throw them back with double the force, Gal can easily reflect attacks with the swipe of either arm. *'Photoncalbur and Aphotoncalbur:' A mimicry of Crescentia C. Alhazred's sorcery, coming in the form of a blade of light, followed by a blade of pitch black. Both weapons are thrown into the enemy, one after the other, with great power. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Tier 7 Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Chaotic Good Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users